


His Little Girl

by littleangelava



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story Apocalypse
Genre: ABDL, Crib, DDLG, Diapers, F/M, Fluff, bottle feeding, daddy - Freeform, diaper change, pull ups, shy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleangelava/pseuds/littleangelava
Summary: Michael comes home from a business trip, lots of fluff between him and the reader.





	His Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> DDLG AND ABDL, please don’t read if you do not like! No hate please.

It had been a few days since you last saw Michael your daddy, and you missed him so much. He was working and had to go out of town on a business trip.It was difficult to regress on your own, even with your stuffies and your paci, you really needed someone to help get you there.  
Thankfully, he was coming home today. Your leg shook anxiously as you waited on the steps for him. Soon enough your waiting was put to an end when Michael stepped through the door, a gentle smile gracing his face as he saw you.  
“There’s my little girl.” His words made you melt into a puddle of mush, wanting nothing more than to be held by him. You ran over latching yourself to his leg, hugging it to you while on your knees.  
“Baby,” He cooed, his hands going to brush through your hair. He reached down to pick you up, helping you wrap your legs around his waist, and arms around his neck.  
“I miss daddy.” You mumbled, your voice settling at a higher pitch due to your regression. Whenever he was around you couldn’t help but feel little. Maybe it was the way he held himself, or his encouraging words, he held nothing but love in his voice.  
He patted your bottom gently, “I know angel, Daddy missed you very much too.” Your heart soared at his words. He carried you over to the couch, setting you down on his lap. He lifted your skirt up a little, checking underneath. You froze, knowing he had asked you to wear pull-ups while he was away, in case you had any accidents. But of course you only had accidents when you were feeling regressed, and you knew you wouldn’t be able to go into little space while he was gone. So you disobeyed him and put on panties.  
“What did Daddy tell you to wear while he was gone?” He asked you, forcing your chin up to look at him. You whimpered feeling guilty knowing you disobeyed your daddy.  
“Daddy wanted me to wear pull ups.” You whispered, barely audible. You fiddled with your skirt, feeling a few tears come up to the surface.  
“Why didn’t you wear them, baby? I know you knew where they were.” He raised a brow at you, you pouted. His tone and the way he still held your chin added on to the guilt you felt.  
“I’m sowwy Daddy! I wanted to be a big girl.” You felt hot tears brush down your cheeks, you hugged him, mumbling out apologies.  
“Aww angel. I understand, but you have to ask Daddy first hm?” You nodded, sniffling quietly. He cooed at you, patting your back gently, his other hand going down to caress your bottom. You regressed further as he touched you, it was almost as if he turned on a switch inside you, or turned one off. You sat for a few minutes in his embrace, chatting about his trip and what he did. You were disappointed he didn’t bring anything back as a present for you, but you were thankful he was here. 

“Come on, sweetheart.” You didn't know exactly what he was going to do, or if you were going to get a punishment, but you held onto him as he carried you up the stairs to your nursery. It had a changing table, a crib, a small play pen with a few toys and blocks, and of course, all of the changing supplies you needed.  
You whined as you realized he was carrying you to the changing table. Kicking your legs only earned you a sharp slap to your bottom.  
“Be a good girl now, lay down.” His tone was loving as he set you down on the crinkly plastic of the changing mat. He went over to take off his coat and shoes, setting them on the hook by the door. You dangle your legs, a small pout adorning your face, and arms crossed over your chest. As he saw you sitting there, his heart clenched at how adorable you looked. You resembled a little girl in that moment. Or maybe even a brat.  
“Lay down baby.” He told you again, deciding to go easier on you seeing as how you hadn’t regressed in a while. He patted your thigh, a silent reminder to listen. You huffed, giving into him, and laying down on the table, your head meeting the soft cushion of the pillow.  
“That’s it, good girl.” His praise made you blush, biting your lip. “Did you behave while Daddy was away?” He teased you, noting the bright blush it brought to your cheeks. He leaned over to kiss your cheek as you nodded to him. His hand came to run across your tummy, then he hooked his fingers into the waistband pulling them down, and slipping the skirt off your legs. Your purple panties made him chuckle, he loved how you wanted to be big, even though you were his little one.  
“Daddyy.” You whined, feeling embarrassed. You so badly wanted to be babied, but a part of you always felt like a hassle. Especially when you were in your infantile headspace.  
“What is it angel?” He asked you, speaking softly. He discarded the skirt into the nearby hamper, deciding that you’d be wearing a onesie instead today.  
“A-Am I too much?” You mumbled, gazing up at him from your place on the table. He cooed at you, his lips forming a small pout, resembling the one that was on your face. He shook his head.  
“Of course not. I think my angel needs to be little doesn’t she? I know it’s been hard being on your own.” He explained, all the while rubbing soft circles on your tummy.  
“You’re never too much, sweetheart. I love taking care of you.”  
You grinned at his words, feeling yourself blush even more. If that was possible. You knew your face was as red as a tomato by now. You nodded at him, heart feeling warm and full again. His words washed away all of the insecurities you had. Michael leaned down to kiss your forehead, then turned around to search for something. He revealed a small, pink, sparkly paci, holding it to your lips. You gladly took it and sucked on it shyly.  
He hooked his fingers into the waistband of your panties, “Lift up, Daddy’s gotta take these down.” You lifted your hips, letting him slip them down your legs. Noticing how you had forgotten to shave while he was gone, you clenched your thighs together insecurely. Reaching your hand down to cover the patch of hair.  
“No, no.” He tsked you, taking your wrists in his hands, pulling them away, setting them at your sides. You whimpered, looking around the room, anything to avoid his gaze.  
He produced a box of wipes, setting them down beside you, taking one out and gently wiping your tummy. His hand grasped at your inner thigh, pulling them apart so he could wipe your pussy. You giggled, feeling ticklish as he wiped your most sensitive spot.  
His eyes met yours, giving you a soft smile, “Ticklish, baby?” He teased. He hooked his arm underneath your knees, lifting them up. You whined as he exposed your bottom to him. Grabbing another wipe from the box, he carefully wiped down your bottom. You kicked your legs at the feeling, earning a tsk from him.  
He set your legs back down, going over to throw away the used wipes, and setting the box up. You felt childish, but happy. This handsome man, whom you called daddy, and who you loved you very much, was here to take care of you.  
You made grabby hands at him, suddenly feeling needy. “I’s cold Daddy.” You spoke quietly in your little voice. He chuckled, kissing your forehead.  
“Daddy will take care of that.” He told you, placing a soft kiss on your cheek again. He went over to the pink shelf you had painted together after you both got into your relationship. That was where all the diapers were, and the changing supplies. He looked over the stacks of diapers, deciding to put you in a fluffy pink one. He grinned to himself as he thought of how cute you would look, and how little it would make you feel. He grabbed it off the shelf, along with the baby powder and a soft pastel onesie.  
You whined at him, making grabby hands at him again, kicking your legs a little. His hand rested on your thigh, pushing your legs down, “I know my baby is cold. I know.” He spoke, his tone warm and playful. He set the supplies down beside you, taking his time with your diaper change. He didn’t want to rush it, knowing how much you secretly loved these moments with him.  
He unfolded the diaper, it’s loud crinkling bringing you even more into your headspace if possible. “Can you lift up for daddy?” He asked you, placing the unfolded garment by your legs. You whined, reluctantly lifting your hips up. He slipped the fluffy diaper underneath you, securing it so it would fit in place. Gently placing a hand on your tummy, he rubbed soft circles.  
Then he unscrewed the bottle of powder, holding your legs down so you wouldn’t resist him. He sprinkled the powder onto you, grinning as he heard your quiet giggles. His fingers rubbed it in, giving you a fuzzy feeling in your tummy. The feeling that usually came with these gentle moments.  
“My sweet girl.” He cooed again, placing a soft kiss on your cheek, his lips warm. You blushed, giggling again.  
He adjusted the plastic, bringing it up to go over your hips. You felt babyish again, and it felt right. He secured the first tape, patting the plastic as it audibly crinkled. You wiggled your hips, the soft cushion of the padded diaper almost felt foreign, seeing as you hadn’t been in one in about a week.  
Finally he was finished securing the diaper to your body, it hugged your bottom and hips warmly. You squealed, sitting up to give him a hug, ringing your arms around his neck. The diaper crinkled as you did so.  
“Tank you, Daddy.” You whispered, using your baby talk. He chuckled, hugging you to him.  
“Of course baby,” He kissed the top of your head, patting the seat of your diaper.  
“Do you wanna wear a onesie, angel?” He held up the garment when you let go of him. You bounced on your knees, nodding your head excitedly.  
“Arms up.” He commanded sweetly, you obeyed him. He slipped the t-shirt that adorned your figure off and unclipped your bra. Undoing the snaps of the childish onesie, he held it over your head, helping to slip your arms through. Cooing as you got your head stuck. He told you to lay down once more so he could do the snaps. Each snap reminded you more of your little attire, the crinkling of your diaper, and the soft cushiony feeling that was in between your legs. Once he was done, he tucked the diaper into the legs, making sure none of it peeked out.  
“There we go, all nice and diapered up.” He grinned, he tucked you safely on his hip as he carried you to your playpen. It had soft toys, blankets, stuffies, and a few dolls to play with. Michael occasionally would surprise you with a new toy every once in a while, if your behavior had been good.  
You clung onto him, not letting him set you down on the soft pink mat that covered the area.  
“Baby?” He asked you, getting you to look at him. “Do you want Daddy to play with you?” You thought for a moment, still in his arms. You shook your head no, too lazy to form words. And too little. You didn’t want to play just yet, he had only just gotten here. He chuckled at you, deciding to put you on the couch. He figured you must be hungry, you always forgot to eat when he was away. Luckily, he was back and could remind you.  
He set you down on the couch, reassuring you he’d be right back, and placing your kitten stuffie in your arms. You whined, but let him go. He grabbed a small plastic baby bottle, pouring some apple juice into it. Then he went over to the fridge, getting out the baby carrots for you to snack on, placing them neatly on a pink plate. He smiled to himself, carrying the snacks over to you, setting them on the coffee table.  
“Come here, big girl.” He mumbled, situating you in his lap comfortably. You grinned making a small noise at his cute gesture. He placed the bottle to your lips, urging you to drink it. You tried to take it from him, but he tsked you, insisting to do it for you.  
You sucked on the sweet liquid, it brought a warm feeling to your tummy. You gazed up at Michael, his blue eyes were watching your lips as you drank. He was the most handsome man you had ever met. He always knew how to make you feel right.  
“Dada?” You mumbled, taking the tip of the bottle out of your mouth so you could speak. He grinned at your baby talk, nodding his head for you to continue.  
“I love Daddy.” You hugged him like a teddy bear, he immediately hugged you back sweetly. “Daddy loves you too, Angel. Very much.” You bounced in his lap, giggling at him. He patted your back and the seat of your diaper.  
“Sweet girl.” He mumbled close to your ear, pushing some hair back behind it so he could see your face better.  
You felt safe, warm, secure in his arms. With him, you knew nothing could ever hurt you.  
(sorry for the short ass ending)


End file.
